032416-Functioning-Teamwork-And-Also-Alchemiters
CAT: Aaisha is still sitting content with her back against the wall and eyes closed, only the quiver of her ear fins shows she's at least partially aware of her surroundings. CAT: Lorrea is still hunched up at least partially against Aaisha, occasionally shooting looks at the well. She isn't moving an awful lot, and she's totally failed to release Aaisha's hand, at any point. CAT: The tyrian runs her thumb over the back of Lorrea's hand, taking a deep breath before letting it out. "You aren't gonna drown in few inches of water, it's fine." CAT: "I'm not worrrrrried about drrrrrowning." Lorrea doesn't seem incredibly convincing. CAT: "Those r's aren't helping your case I think you need to work on those." CAT: "I mean, I have a llot of things to worrry about that arren't that." CAT: "Maybe I just don't llike waterr?" CAT: Aaisha laughs and opens her eyes. "Yea I think we've covered that already? I won't let you drown, you have the mask too so." CAT: "I'm not worrried about drrowning!" CAT: "Waterrr you tallking about." CAT: She reaches up and gently pinches Lorrea's cheek. "Lorrea please." CAT: Lorrea resists her impulse to brush Aaisha's hand away. "Pllease what?" CAT: "Water puns, fish puns, are not necessary do not." CAT: "I cod fish them up alll day, but if you say so..." CAT: Her hand drops and she groans, head rolling back. "Fish puns are so laaame." CAT: "Absolllutellly." Lorrea remains entirely still. CAT: "Was that serious or are you just humoring me." CAT: "They're both lllame and amusing. Mostlly because of the reactions." CAT: "I guess my reaction is one of the amusing ones." CAT: "Yourr reactions arrre some of the best ones." CAT: "Daamnit." CAT: "I can trrry and keep them underrr contrrrolll, forrr you, if you ask nicellly." CAT: "Is pleeease not nice enough? Like how nice are we talking here?" CAT: "A pllleeeeease coullld suffice, I guess." CAT: "Ookay. Soo would you pleease stop with the fish puns?" CAT: "Fiiiiiiiiiiine." Lorrea mock-huffs, pouting. CAT: Aaisha grins and pulls Lorrea into a hug. "Thaank you." CAT: "You're wellllcome," Lorrea returns the hug, probably less tightly, purely because she is less strong. There is a valiant effort, though. CAT: There's an appreciative purr that rumbles through Aaisha before she pulls bak ruffling Lorrea's hair. "So did you want swimming lessons now?" CAT: "Uh," Lorrea hesitates. "Arre you surrre that that's a good idea, in this waterrr?" CAT: "Well, we're already sitting in it. There's not much esccaping it?" she shrugs. CAT: "Therrre werre windows, up therrre? Therrre's... realllly prrrobabllly drrry spots." CAT: "The windows were probably closed and I don't see a staircase." CAT: "I mean how bad are the visions really for you? They're really vivid for me but they aren't happening all the time." CAT: "It's mostllly just weirrrd feellling." CAT: "Soo it should be fine yea?" CAT: "... I guess?" CAT: Aaisha grins. "Okay then!" CAT: The tyrian starts to stand. CAT: Lorrea stands with her, somewhat more warily, and a bit too close, peering at the well. Stupid water, being all... wet. CAT: "...We're really gonna have to work on this." Keeping a grip on Lorrea's hand she starts heading closer to the well. CAT: Lorrea follows. "It's fine!" CAT: "You have the mask right?" CAT: "No, I ate it." CAT: Lorrea uncaptchalogues her mask. CAT: She makes a face. "I'm beginning to think jokes are just your way of dealing with nerves." CAT: Stopping at the edge of the well she looks into the depths with interest. CAT: "You woullldn't be entirrellly wrrong." CAT: "hehe, okay you ready?" CAT: Lorrea fails to look into the depths, instead peering over at Aaisha, and staying slightly further from the edge. "Yes and no." CAT: "Mmm, okay," she looks back at the jadeblood, "Did you want to go in with me oor me first?" CAT: "Uh? Does it matterrrr?" CAT: "Well I mean, you can hold my hand if you go with me or if I'm already in there you can take your time with it and I'll make sure to grab you?" CAT: "... Arrre you surrre that this is a good idea?" CAT: "Yeea, because well you're gonna have to swim soon enough and I'm a seadweller so it's fine." CAT: "I coullld alllways stay up herrre, and... not swim?" Lorrea shrugs. CAT: She frowns. "I'd rather you came with us..." CAT: "I know." CAT: "I'm not going to not." CAT: "I have cerrrtain responsibilllities." CAT: Aaisha's shoulders relax. "Okay. So wouldn't you rather figure this out now?" CAT: "Swimming can't be that complllicated?" CAT: "I mean, if you can do it so easillly..." Lorrea grins, wryly. CAT: She puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms. "I was born to it though, not all trolls have fins." CAT: "I'm just teasing, Aaisha. LLead the way?" CAT: Her cheeks puff out a little more before she lets out the air. "Okay." CAT: Aaisha takes a quick step backward and she's jumping into the water withh a small splash. CAT: Lorrea shifts her stance a bit, before half-stepping towards the edge, peering down at the water, and Aaisha. CAT: She's lurking just at the surface, happily blowing bubbles in the water as she treads close to the edge. She holds her hands out in the water. CAT: "Something seems prrofoundllly irrronic about this to me." CAT: Aaisha pops up above that water. "Does it?" CAT: Lorrea moves forwards, dropping to sit on the edge of the well. "Just a llittllle." CAT: She moves her feet about in the water. CAT: "Come on you're already half wet," Aaisha holds her hands a little higher. CAT: "Uh-huh." Lorrea doesn't comment beyond that, instead grumbling as she pushes herself the rest of the way into the water, donning the mask. You know, just in case. CAT: And of course Aaisha catches her because she's a good moirail yes. "See it's not so bad." CAT: Lorrea rather carefully wades water, with her legs- she seems to understand that much- though she rather lightly clings to Aaisha with her arms. Because she doesn't really understand swimming and doesn't really like water. She doesn't comment, though one arm drifts to her mask. Holding it there. CAT: "I'm sure the mask isn't going to go anywhere. Merrow designed it for his matesprit," Aaisha commented dipping down a little further in the water though she kept her arms there supporting the jadeblood. CAT: "Of courrrse he did," Lorrea focuses more on Aaisha than on the water, or the slight descent. Aaisha is less irrationally spooky. And also sorta pretty. CAT: She smiles up and Lorrea, gills flaring out as she breaths fully immersed in the water now. She's perfectly happy back in the water, the gills alongside her chest flaring just slightly under her dress. She drops a little more. CAT: "Gllub," CAT: Aaisha raises her eyebrows, blowing out bubbles, before coming back up to the surface. "Saying glub without actually going under Lorrea please." CAT: "That's right. And not even the emprrress can stop me." Lorrea pauses, for a few moments. "Gllllub." CAT: She snorts. "I don't think I have ever been able to stop you." CAT: "I woullld agrrree, but you sorrrt of have at llleast one majorr advantage right now." Lorrea glances at the water. "And we're alllso in waterrr." CAT: "I wouldn't drown you Lorrea geez," she makes a face, "You're wearing that mask and what kind of moirail would that make me?" CAT: "That's not the pooooint, Aaisha." Lorrea exaggeratedly rolls her eyes. CAT: Her fins wiggle, "Then whaat is the point?" CAT: "This," Lorrea grins, widely, behind her mask, and shifts her grip on Aaisha- pushing all of her relatively little weight up, and out of the water, to force Aaisha under; because she'd be remiss as a moirail not to dunk the seadweller. CAT: Aaisha's eyes widen a bit in surprise and then she's slipping under, letting out a laugh and grinning. The tyrian slide underneath the water, letting herself fall a little further so Lorrea would join her. CAT: Lorrea is mostly out of the water, for a glorious few moments, before the gravity of the situation catches up with her and she follows Aaisha into the water, with a pretty distinct splash. Her grip on Aaisha reflexively tightens as Lorrea drops even a little below the surface. CAT: The tyrian smiles wide, reaching up and grasping Lorrea's waist. She sinks a little lower, "The mask working okay?" CAT: Lorrea's eyes are tightly shut. It also seems like she's holding her breath, despite wearing the mask. She opens an eye, carefully, before opening the other. She continues holding her breath. CAT: Aaisha taps the mask gently. "Try breathing? I'll push you up if it doesn't work." CAT: Lorrea stares at Aaisha, for a few moments, before she exhales. And inhales. "Waterrrr is weirrrrd," CAT: "Hehe, very weird! But hey you're still alive!" CAT: "That's neverrrr going to not be a thing, Aaisha," CAT: "... Depending on definition?" CAT: "...What do you mean?" CAT: "I mean, I'm not dying. LLife is my thing, rememberrr?" CAT: "Well, yea. But what do you mean by the definition??" CAT: "I'm not surrre. I was being mysterrrious?" CAT: "Oh," she pulls her head back, gills working as she sinks just a bit more, "Okay." CAT: Lorrea goes quiet, peering at the side of the well; not quite at it, so much as towards it, before glancing towards the surface of the well. CAT: "Did you want to go up?" CAT: "Prrobabllly," CAT: "Okay," with a quick kick Aaisha headed for the surface. CAT: Lorrea is dragged after her through the water. Lorrea pays some attention to how Aaisha swims. Because she was supposed to learn that, right? That's the only reason. CAT: The tyrian breaks the surface fairly quickly, pulling Lorrea up after her. "That wasn't so bad was it?" CAT: Lorrea removes the mask, tucking it away in her sylladex. "It's harrrd forrr things to be alll that bad with decent trrrollls. Even waterrr." CAT: "Well that's true! I find water really relaxing!" CAT: "And you're one of my favourrrrite trrrollls, obviousllly, so it was bearrrabllle?" Lorrea is going to remove herself from the well proper, standing in the proper air. She sighs. "And now I'm allll wet with weirrrd fate waterrr." CAT: "Hehe, I aaam your moirail." CAT: "Being wet isn't super bad, it can get cold though!" CAT: "And now I wish therrre was some sunlllight down herrre," Lorrea grumbles. CAT: "Sorry Lorrea, guess you'll just have to dry off the old fashioned way?" CAT: "... What arrre you suggesting?" CAT: "Aair drying, or well. Do landdwellers take off their clothes and wait for them to dry? Though you're standing in roughly a half a foot of water." CAT: Her question is actually innocent. CAT: "... Welllll, why woullllld I know? No swimming, rememberrrrr?" Lorrea wrings her hands, before moving to shake water out of her hair. Her hair is instantly a mess, and she's turned away from the well. CAT: "I'm prrretty surrrre my sylllladex can handlllle waterrrr," CAT: "Do not put all this water in your sylladex," Aaisha climbs out of the well. CAT: "I'm not taking alllll of it, that'd be ridicullllous." CAT: "Yees it would how much are you talking?" CAT: "... The waterrr that's on me?" CAT: "Oh! That should be fine yea." CAT: "Yeah." CGG: Serios is still standing guard near the well, facing the opening that leads outside the quartz tower. CAT: Aaisha is shaking out her hair, soaking wet after having gone in the well with Lorrea. CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms, standing near the edge of the well, peering down at a rather soaked outfit. After a moment, her grey uniform is replaced with a jade dress, paired with a buttoned-up vest, with some red patterning. It's not wet. CCC: Nyarla walks back into the quartz tower, a new quartz cane in his grip. CGG: "Was. There. Anything. Of. Note. A. Short. Distance. Away. Down. There. Miss. Fenrix. And. Miss. Aaisha?" CAT: "Not realllly. The masks worrrk, at lllleast." CAT: "It was a nice swim though." CCC: "At least we can enjoy the pool while we're here on break." CAT: Lorrea rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment. CGG: "It. Is. Far. Too. Shallow. To. Enjoy. In. My. Opinion...." CAT: "The well is deep enough!!" CAT: "It's too waterrry, forrr me." CCC: "I'm not a sea dweller, shallow pools are fine for me." CAT: "I've alllso been disallllowed frrom fish puns, so I'd considerrr this a llloss." Lorrea pouts, slightly. CCC: "So fish puns will be sunk on sight?" CAT: "Evidentllly." CCC: "Shame, those are boatloads of good puns." CAT: "Watch out, you'llll be next." CGG: "....Is. It. Only. Coincidental. That. Those. Statements. Seem. To. Somewhat. Link. To. The. Sea?" CAT: Lorrea sighs. Deeply. CAT: Aaisha frowns, "Nyarla please." CCC: "I can't swim anyway, not in this." He gestures to the very familar longcoat he's wearing once more...that also seems oddly stiff... CGG: "That. Is. Indeed. A. New. One...." CAT: "Is it?" CAT: Humming to herself, she quickly moves forward and gently tugs on the coat curiously, "..Why is it stiff?" CAT: Lorrea glances down at her outfit. Then at Serios. Then at Nyarla wearing what at least looks like his normal trenchcoat. CAT: She crosses her arms. CCC: "Yeah, after the last one wasp eaten by that sweater..." He opens the coat for all to see the inner lining. The metal plated inner lining. CAT: "... Why is the metallll on the inside." CAT: "...We should fix the sweater maybe.." her voice is very quiet but she reaches in and taps the metal. CCC: "Why would it be on the outside?" CCC: "It'd be less fashionable and more obvious." CGG: "Inside. Or. Out. It. Would. Provide. The. Same. Protection.... But. It. Seems. Far. Too. Cumbersome.... You. Are. More. Liable. To. Continue. To. Get. Hit. More. Often. In. That...." CAT: "... Because therrrre's supposed to be a lllayerrr of something nonmetalllic on the inside to cushion the blllow and keep damaged arrrmourr frrom becoming as much of a prrrobllem?" CAT: "And because arrrmourrr isn't generrrallly meant to be fashionabllle." CCC: "It doesn't slow me down...too much." CCC: "It's like weight training." CAT: "Isn't that what yourrr horrrns arrre forr?" CAT: Aaisha's fins wiggle and she looks over frowning. "Are you okay Lorrea? Oh." Her eyes widen. "Where'd you get that outfit?" CCC: "It's not like my horns detach." CAT: "Allchemy. Erribus hellped." CAT: Lorrea grins. CAT: "Oh! It's cute!" CGG: "Is. It. More. Than. Just. That. Though?" CAT: "Thank you!" CAT: "What do you mean?" CGG: "I. Mean. Is. There. More. To. The. Outfit. Than. Just. The. Aesthetics?" CAT: Lorrea shrugs. "I made it because it seemed lllike it'd fit betterrr than brrringing a sundrrress allong." CAT: The tyrian's frown returns. CAT: "Plllus, it has red." CAT: "And therrreby matches my boots." CAT: Lorrea nods. CGG: "I. Suppose.... Though. One. Would. Hope. Alchemy. Would. Produce. More. Fantastic. Results..... Though. I. Currently. Created. A. Dud. For. My. Own. Attempts...." CCC: "What'd you make?" CGG: Serios pulls out a new glaive... It is rather ornate and has a trigger like a gun... but with nothing for it to trigger... CAT: A pair of shimmering pink-white gloves, with a couple of glittering pearls set on them, appears on Lorrea's hands, even as she crosses her arms, quirking a brow. CAT: "It was worrrth a shot!" CAT: Tapping her chin, Aaisha looks down at her ankle and shakes the bracelet there. CGG: "All. In. All. It. Is. Nothing. More. Than. A. Glaive. With. An. Unused. Trigger...." CCC: "Well, I'm sure you can whip up something good next time." CAT: "Lorrea do you still have the boxes I gave you?" CCC: "What's the anklet, Aaisha?" CAT: "I do!" CAT: "Uum well we'll see hold on. Can I have them please?" CAT: "Surrre!" Lorrea takes a moment, before the boxes appear in her arms. CCC: A pair of silvery-gray gloves appear on his own hands as he whips out a set of identical daggers, big red buttons on the handles. CAT: Aaisha hurries over and gingerly picks up the boxes and handing the smaller one back to Lorrea. "Uum, I'm not sure I'm gonna wear thaat yet." CAT: "You guys make so much stuff..." CAT: Lorrea captchalogues the smaller box, before a sword appears in her hand- a sword more akin to a whip than a sword. "Do we?" CAT: "Yeees you do," she hums to herself as she crouches down opening the box. Chewing her lip she eyes the well. CAT: "I'll be back in a sec.." and promptly slips back into the water. CAT: Lorrea peers after her, for a moment, before turning away. CGG: Serios takes a moment to captchalog the ornate pole arm back into his sylladex.... "You. Both. Do. Seem. To. Have. Quite. The. Number. Of. New. Items. To. Work. With..." CAT: "Therrre's realllly not alll that much?" CCC: Nyarla puts the daggers back where he'd pulled them out from, the gloves stay on his hands though. "It waspn't much." CCC: "A coat, a dagger, some gloves, and I'm out of grist." CAT: "Therrre has to be a betterrr way to get morrre than waiting forrr imps to wanderrr into us." CCC: "Maybe if we ran into the larger varieties that are out there. I'm pretty surprised that we haven't." CAT: "Maybe they don't lllike caves?" CAT: "No, that's stupid." CAT: "Monsterrrs LLOVE caves." CAT: "Unllless they're undead, in my experrrience?" CGG: "Why. Would. The. Undead. Not. Like. Caves?" CAT: "Because the day is when they'd be the most active, on Alllterrrnia?" CAT: "LLess competition, I think." CGG: "I. Am. Not. Certain. The. Skeletal. Imps. On. Mr. Milo's. Planet. Particularly. Care..." CAT: "Do they realllly count as undead? They're game things." CAT: "They don't have prroperrr LLifes." CGG: "So. You. Do. Not. Sense. Anything. Of. The. Imps. With. Your. Powers?" CAT: "... They have a differrrent sorrt." CAT: "LLesserr." CAT: "Theirrrs can be subsumed by ourrrs, frrrom what I've gatherrred, and ourrrs... arre more resillient." CGG: "That... Is. Interesting. To. Note... Does. That. Mean. Madame. Cenero. Was. Too. Far. Gone. Then? There. Was. Relatively. Little. Of. Her. Personality. From. What. I. Observed. At. The. Gala. And. While. I. Was. Shortly. On. Mr. Moirai's. Planet..." CAT: "... By the time I saw herrr, I coullld barrrellly get a grrrip on herrr LLife." CCC: "I'm not so sure she's in there at all anymore." CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CCC: "It may have been weak enough that it wasp consumed by the consort." He shrugs. CAT: "LLife isn't perrsonalllity." CAT: "They're connected, but... not the same?" CCC: "I meant Life." CAT: "If that was trrrue, she woullldn't be a Seerrr." CCC: "Could be part of the body." CAT: "... I realllly doubt that." CAT: "It's possibllle, but seems... unllikellly." CAT: Aaisha pops back up, the empty box in hand and a teal tinted visor across her face. She looks very pleased. "...Did I miss something?" CCC: "We don't know where the 'aspect storage' is. Or how the coding for the universe works." CAT: "We're tallking about aspects." CGG: "It. Is. Not... From. Things. Libby. Has. Said. Miss. Aaisha. Could. Have. Become. A. Seer. Of. Doom. And. Was. So. In. A. Different. Timeline... Ah. Miss. Aaisha. We. Were. Discussing. Aspects..." CAT: "Oh," she looks a little perturbed at the mention of Libby, "Okay." CAT: "Wellll, that's something to figurrre out, Nyarrlla." CCC: "You're the Life player, that's your domain. When Lives...are spliced together or whatever it is that happened." CAT: "... That wasn't what I was tallking about, but I'm prrretty surrre I underrstand what happened therrre prretty welll." CAT: "...I could check their Fates... Um. Are you talking about Lilah?" CCC: "Which reminds me, we have to look out for her." CAT: "You're a llittlle behind the times, with that." CGG: "Yes. It. Was. Miss. Lila. We. Are. Talking. About. In. Particular..." CCC: "Pull her from the clutches of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." CAT: "That shoullldn't be too harrrd." CGG: "....How. About. We. Do. Not. Make. The. Enemy. More. Ominous. Sounding..." CAT: "... I don't like Lilah... did we ever check in on her dreamself?" CCC: "Apparently Seers are his favorite play things." CAT: "... Do we even know wherrre she drreams?" CCC: "As he handmaidens put it, he loves to 'ruin them'." CCC: "Prospit." CAT: "Wellll, I guess I know what I'LLL be doing." CGG: Serios grimaces in regards to Nyarla's statement about Jack ruining seers... CAT: "I guess I should be glad I'm not a Seer in this timeline then.." CAT: "That expllains wherrre the otherrr Seerrr went." CCC: "Most likely." CCC: "I wonder if that extends to Mages too. Didn't he move on Arty once?" CAT: "Something llike that." CAT: "Wasn't Arty the one who talked to him first?" CCC: "I wouldn't know, but he wasp giving him gifts." CAT: Aaisha makes a face. "When?" CAT: "Forr a given definition of 'gift'." CCC: He nods at Lorrea's remark. "It wasp some time ago. During my first conversation with him. He'd been given a pen. I don't know that he ever used it." CAT: "I don't think he plllans to. He imprroved a llot at thinking, as things moved alllong." Lorrea sounds a little proud of this. CAT: "I hope so," Aaisha sits down. CAT: "He and Kyllle both." CGG: "....It. Is. Distressing. Even. More. Though. That. Miss. Lila. Is. His. Matesprit. Or. Whatever. It. Was. Called... She. Is. Effectively. Keeping. An. Eye. On. Mr. Batson. For. The. Annoying. Fedora. Wearer...." CAT: "No, I don't think Lilah is his matesprit. She's Arty's... for now." CAT: "It's... his other puppet." CAT: "That isn't what that is." CAT: "That is a mockerrry." CGG: "That. Is. What. I. Meant... Miss. Lila. Being. Arty's. Matesprit... My. Apologies. For. The. Confusing. Pronoun. Usage..." CAT: She sighs, "What about finding that one's dreamself?" CAT: "...I could fix that but." CAT: "Maybe?" CAT: "That one is gone." CGG: "What. If. It. Was. Already. Taken?" CAT: Aaisha brings her hands together, staring at them. CCC: "Hopefully, it's as simple as winning her over to our cause." CAT: Lorrea narrowly resists the urge to bite her gloves, instead moving her hands into her hair, staring at the water. CGG: "....That. Would. Be. Up. To. Mr. Batson. To. Do...." CAT: "We arren't talllking about LLilla." CAT: "...No we weren't. But regarding Lilah it's either her loving Arty more or making her realize her duty to her people." CAT: "I think Arrty can handllle it." CAT: She frowns. CAT: "He just needs to lllearrrn his llimits." CCC: "There's not much we can do for Lila without Arty winning her over first." CCC: "Getting her to at least not hate trollkind." CAT: "We could do plenty she just doesn't trust trolls anymore." CAT: "Because of a twink." CAT: Her hands tighten. CAT: "... Arrty may helllp, therrre." CAT: Aaisha let's out a breath, "Yea, maybe..." CCC: "He's a Hope Player, I'm sure he can work something out." CAT: "We can't just let him fend for himself and rely on his Aspect like that." CAT: "That's not what we're doing." CAT: "He knows that I'm on his side, and I think that's the sorrrt of hellp that he needs. Especiallllly forr handllling romance. He needs to feelll lllike he has some worrrth." CCC: "We've got his back. We just can't sway her opinion until he does first." CAT: "Ugh," Aaisha rests her head on her clasped hands. CAT: "... That doesn't mean we can't hellp." CAT: "We just have to be a llittlle subtlle about it." CAT: "Yea don't count me in on that plan." CCC: "I could let him know what our class can do, but I don't know how it would work with his aspect." CCC: "Vague Hope visions?" CAT: "He still has his sprite doesn't he?" CAT: "Yes." CAT: "Were we ever gonna put everyone in contact with theirs?" CGG: "It. Feels. Like. Most. Of. The. Sprites. Tend. To. Be. Elusive..." CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms. CAT: "You all just need their handles, then you can bug them all you want." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Have. My. Own's. Handle. I. Am. Afraid. To. Say...." CAT: Aaisha reaches up and taps the visor. "Maybe we can fix that..." CAT: She suddenly goes very fuchsia. CAT: "I'm guessing it didn't worrrk." CAT: "I, uh, haven't tried yet." CAT: "I know what uum Merrow and Acenia were up to now though." CAT: "... Onlllly now?" CAT: Lorrea raises a single brow. CAT: "Aaaaaaaaah um...." CGG: "What. Were. They. Up. To?" CAT: "AAAAH LORREA" CAT: "They werrre prrrobablllly plllaying boarrrdskirrrmish, Serrrios." CAT: "Orrr some otherrrr game, don't worrrry about it." CCC: "...heh." CAT: Lorrea waves a hand, dismissively. CAT: Aaisha's face is very, very fuchsia like damn look at the royalty. CGG: "....That. Hardly. Seems. Productive...." CGG: "Are. You. Alright. Miss. Aaisha?" CAT: "It's prrrobabllly the visions." CCC: "She want swimming in Fate tears, she'll be okay." CAT: "And you'd be surrrprrrised, Serrrios. Some games realllly worrrk wonderrrs." CAT: Aaisha is slowly hunching over and hiding her face. CAT: "Must be prrretty bad visions." CAT: "Maybe they're a bit grrrraphic." CAT: "Lorrea please," her voice is a squeak. CAT: "Sorrrrry." CGG: Serios just raises an eyebrow to all of this.... CCC: He seems to be fighting a smirk as if he's has a commant or two on the proceedings. CAT: "Um, okay. Uum so the imps aren't supposed to really have time powers?" CCC: "What's the deal with that?" CGG: "Why. Do. They. Have. Those. Powers. Then?" CAT: "Skaia... apparently knows which timeline to base imps off of... or sprites... this Merrow isn't the Time timeline.." CAT: "So guess why." CAT: "... What?" CAT: "Who has access to the code." CGG: "....Mr. Fedora. Just. Keeps. Getting. More. Annoying...." CCC: "Kind of a theme by now." CGG: "He. Just. Keeps. Out. Manuevering. Us. At. Every. Turn.... Taking. Away. Most. Methods. We. Have. To. Know. What. Is. Coming.... Likely. Spying. On. Us.... And. Now. This...." CCC: "So what's this about Merrow? We knew he wasp supposed to be in the game, but he isn't now." CAT: "I think you're overthinking it..." CCC: "At least, not as a player." CAT: "I'm talking to him right now. Just about stuff." CCC: "What does he have to do with the imps having time powers?" CGG: "He. Was. The. Time. Player. In. The. Other. Timeline? What. Became. Of. Mr. Aesona. In. That. Timeline. I. Wonder....." CAT: "He's the sprite they're based off of? The powers come from him..." CAT: "... Well, they did bllleed the right collllourrr." CCC: "He...he wasp supposed to be here in Aaisha's place, not mine...at least as far as we know." CAT: "Well if Classes can we switch around, so can Aspects I guess." CGC: coughs CAT: Aaisha looks up. CGG: "More. Proof. That. The. Classes. And. Aspects. Are. Not. Physically. Linked. To. Us. For. The. Earlier. Discussion...." CCC: "They're still coded into us...just...confusing." CCC: "Wouldn't that actually be proof to my earlier suggestion point, though? CCC: " CAT: "I forgot you we with us for a bit Adam.." CCC: "I don't know what the aspect mix up is, but the time powers manifesting in imps because of his prototype is pretty in line with it." CAT: "But they aren't supposed to?" CGG: "Except. Miss. Aaisha. Said. That. Was. Not. Suppose. To. Happen. Normally." CGC: Adam trips on his own untied shoelace while walking in, "Hey guys, I-AHH" CGC: He falls onto the groud CAT: The ground is covered in about six inches of water. CCC: "Which is a separate question that needs to be answered." CAT: "...And now you're soaking wet." CGG: Serios just stares at Adam.... And the proceeds to lift him up by the back of his shirt til he is upright. CGC: "ugh" CGC: "god damnit" CCC: "You okay?" CAT: "Waterr you compllaining about." CGC: "....yeah" CGC: Adam takes off his beanie and wrings it out before putting it back on CCC: "So what do we do about the imps? Can we take their powers away?" CAT: "... Maybe." CCC: "Why hasn't 'Mr. Fedora' flipped his shit on them yet?" CGC: "once we get somewhere dry, and safe, could we swap out these bandages?" CGC: Adam looks to Nyarla CGC: "you talkin' ta me?" CCC: "No." CAT: Aaisha shrugs, "Probably because he doesn't want to give us a leg up or something I mean he put it in himself. Or he's breaking the game's code when he messes with it." CCC: "But you have terrible fashion sense." CCC: Nyarla sighs. "I hate Time." CGC: "you have large horns, you dont see me saying they look bad." CGC: shrugs CCC: He puffs out his chest. "That's because my horns are goddamn majestic." CAT: "He prrobabllly doesn't do anything about it because they're not even prroperrlly realll." CGC: chuckles CGC: "good one" CAT: "You caught them in the wallll on the way herrre, Aesona." CAT: "OhmyGl'bgolyb," it is such a tiny whisper. CGG: "Moving. On. From. Personal. Comments..." CGC: "Yeah, uh, who's 'Mr. Fedora?' " CAT: Aaisha takes a deep breath. CAT: "I thought we've been over the twinks? CGG: "The. One. Who. Held. You. Captive. Before. The. Game..." CCC: "He who shall not be named." CAT: "The one who hijacked your sprite too?" CCC: "For...some reason." CAT: "He lliterrralllly stollle yourr name." CGC: "oh" CGC: "that douche stole my favorite hat too" CGC: "gah, just great, i'll just have to exclusively use beanies as headwear" CAT: "Oh the horror." CCC: "Thanks the gods." CGG: "....And. There. Is. A. Mystery. We. Never. Once. Thought. Needed. To. Be. Solved. But. Now. We. Know. Where. The. Fedora. Came. From...." CGC: quitely "it's really fashionable, i swear" CCC: He momentarily goes green in the face as if he wasp sick, it fades after a moment." CCC: "Bad fashion aside. Is Time the only aspect given to the imps?" CAT: "I don't know?" CAT: "I'm prrretty surrre stabbing isn't an aspect, so I'm not surrre." CCC: "Let's hope time is all. And at least the time clones still drops grist." CGG: "I. Am. Not. Certain. Mr. Fedora. Cares. About. The. Other. Aspects. Enough. To. Cheat. In. Additional. Aspect. Powers..." CAT: "Well, if one of us become a sprite maybe?" CAT: Lorrea grins slightly. "I don't think they'lll be a prrobllem in the llong terrrm." CGC: shrugs CCC: "Speaking of aspects though, Aaisha. I wasp really impressed with what you did with that door." CGG: "That. Certainly. Was. Impressive...." CAT: Her fins wiggle a bit, and there's a lighter blush on her cheeks as she smiles. It's almost like she's basking in the praise. "I'm glad it worked... that was the first time I did anything like that." CAT: Lorrea glances off to the side, towards the crystalline wall, her brows furrowing slightly, in thought. CAT: Aaisha watches Lorrea curiously. CAT: "... This waterrr realllly is weirrrrrd." CAT: "I'llll be happy when we're done with it." CAT: "...I think it's more of the Tears..." CGC: "besides the fact i hate being in wet shoes" CGC: "yeah, the water sucks." CAT: "And alllso this constantllly being underrrgrround orrr in tunnellls thing." CGC: "i mean, we arent vampires. a little sunshine couldnt hurt." CGG: "What. Is. A. Vampire?" CAT: "You haven't been to Alllterrrnia." CGC: "A monster created from the fear of people a could hundred years ago that would only come out at night to drink the blood of victims to feed itself. i cant stand sunlight or garlic." CGC: "pretty sure direct contact with sunlight burns them and can kill them" CGC: "or something" CGG: "That. Sounds. More. Like. A. Rainbow. Drinker.... Only. A. Few. Things. Are. Mixed. Up....." CAT: "Onllly a few?" CCC: "..." CGC: "well whatever, they dont actually exist on Earth" CGG: "Why. Have. Legends. Of. Them. If. They. Do. Not. Exist?" CCC: "Actually, they mite have..." CGC: "people were really way back when and we can never know for sure why" CCC: "Legends like that, especially ones that we more or less share...they're typically for a reason." CGC: "i mean, we never truly know anything is real, do we?" CAT: Lorrea rolls her eyes. "Peopllle need things to be afrrraid of, orrr whateverrr." CGG: "There. Is. Plenty. To. Be. Afraid. Of. In. The. Present. Without. The. Need. To. Make. Up. A. Legend.... It. Stands. To. Reason. That. The. Legend. Is. More. Likely. To. Be. True. Than. Someone. Just. Made. Something. Up. To. Pass. Off. As. Real....." CAT: "It's sorrrt of a non-issue, now, isn't it?" CAT: "Allterrnia and Earrth arrre dead." CGC: "pretty much" CCC: "Wouldn't be the first legend from either of them to come true here." CGG: "Yes. But. Mr. Aesona. And. I. Have. Encountered. Dulahans. And. Fairies...." CGG: "It. Stands. To. Reason. That.... 'Vampires' Or. Rainbow. Drinkers. Are. Also. Possible. To. Find." CAT: "The game isn't going to carrry on everrry llegend." CGC: "i dont mean to take this off topic discussion, back on to topic, but when are you getting out of this water?" CGC: we* CGG: "Considering. Our. Path. Goes. Even. Deeper. Into. It.... Whenever. We. Find. The. Source." CAT: Lorrea uncaptchalogues a foot-tall stool, and stands on it. "Done." CGC: "do you have any spares?" CAT: "No." CGC: "aww" CGG: "....Why. Do. You. Even. Have. That?" CCC: "I'll refrain." CAT: "Because I llike having something to sit on?" CAT: "Why not." CAT: "It's just being prreparrred." CCC: He's fighting back chuckles. CGG: "....I. Never. Considered. Storing. Up. Sitting. Implements.... Perhaps. I. Should. Think. About. That. Next. Time. I. Am. At. My. Hive....." CGC: "ill just take a whole sofa" CGC: "that'll be great" CGG: "Can. You. Store. That. In. Your. Sylladex?" CCC: "...you guys make me miss my sylladex." CAT: "Well... yes. The sweater is really... upsetting..." CAT: Aaisha holds the empty box aloft. CAT: "Plllacing a currrse orrr whateverr that is on the host of a balll seems lllike a prretty serrrious insulllt." CGG: "....Word. Usage. Please...." CAT: Lorrea deadpans at Serios. CGC: small sigh. CGG: "Just.... Anything. But. That. Word...." CAT: "Surrre, okay." CAT: "That was farrr frrrom my point, though." CAT: "And that's to ignorrre herrr invollllvement in otherrr things, too." CAT: "I can count at lleast thrree brreaches of even attempting dipllomacy, on herrr parrrt." CAT: "What. Are we on Scarlet now?" CAT: "Welll, she was the one who did that." CGG: "If. We. Are. Avoiding. One. Twink'S. Name. On. Account. Of. Possible. Spying. Should. We. Not. Avoid. The. Other. One'S. Name?" CAT: "... Yea I guess." CAT: "I don't know how she spies." CAT: "I don't think it matters?" CGC: "spies?" CCC: "Yeah, our enemies are nosy." CAT: "And ourr frriends, too." CGC: "man if Ja-i mean the douche, was here, i would clock him in his face" CGC: "i mean figuring i could hit him...." CAT: "Cllock." CCC: "Heh" CGG: "....In. Any. Case.... Miss. Aaisha. What. Is. Your. Thoughts. On. The. Matter. Of.... Well. The. Witch.... I. Know. You. Wanted. To. Make. Peace. With. Her...." CAT: "Oh um. Mm," she rests her head back against her hands. "Well. I still do? I'd still like to talk at least." CGG: "Very. Well. Then.... But. Please. Be. Careful...." CAT: "... I plan to." CAT: "Of courrrse she does." CAT: Aaisha's hands tighten. CAT: "I trrust yourrr judgement on this, Aaisha." CAT: "..Thank you." CAT: "I've said as much, haven't I?" CAT: "Yea, I just... I'm sorry." CAT: "You don't have anything to be sorrrry forrr." CAT: Her shoulders are shaking, her hands trembling and she takes a deep breath and nods. CAT: Lorrea captchalogues her stool- she drops down into the water with a small splash, and moves over to Aaisha. A hug is offered. CGC: Adam looks at the hug offering, just watching. he would like a hug, but he's all wet, and no one wants to hug him anyways. he pouts a little bit internally, trying not to let his face show it CAT: And the hug is taken, Aaisha leaning forward and wrapping her arms around the smaller troll. CGG: Serios sort of stares off for a moment... He looks a bit sad for a moment, but says nothing... CCC: He wordlessly, but not splashlessly, takes up a spot on Aaisha's side opposite Lorrea to join in the hug. CAT: Lorrea fails to hiss or otherwise attempt physical harm on Nyarla. CAT: There's a rumble in Aaisha's chest, a very happy purr. Happy tyrian sandwhich. CGC: "is.....is there a cat somewhere?....." CGG: "....What. Is. A. Cat?" CCC: "Meowbeast." CGG: "Why. Did. He. Not. Say. So?" CGC: "Theyre called cat!, jesus." CAT: "I don't think so?" CAT: Aaisha is still purring. CAT: "That they're herrre, I mean." CAT: "Uuh, do we -prrprr- sound like meowbeasts?" CAT: "Ccatfish." CGC: Adam has a poker face, but it's breakin and he looks a litte awkward CGC: "uhhhhhhhh" CGG: "...Well.... The. Purring. Is. Rather. Like. One.... It. Is.... Cute...." CAT: Aaisha's purring stutters a little, and her ear fins briefly quiver. CGC: Adam shuffles away a little bit CGC: "Public displays of affection are uncomfortable for me." CGC: "im sure serios feels similar." CGG: "I. Have. No. Opinion. On. It..." CAT: "That's not norrrmalll for humans, is it?" CGC: "for some." CAT: "Okay." Lorrea fails to release Aaisha. CCC: "You humans have the weirdest hang ups." CAT: Aaisha fails to push anyone away, no one is surprised. Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha Category:Serios Category:Nyarla Category:Adam